Interview with an Uchiha
by Fifi McFu
Summary: An interview with Konoha's top detective turns into a game of seduction and some lessons on how to read body language. SasuNaruSasu, hints of KibaHina


_It has NEVER taken me so long to write a one-shot before. This literally took me a month to write, mostly because there are about six different versions of it on my computer. But it's finished! And it's so LONG, this is THIRTY-ONE pages in MS Word! XD  
_

_This is a giftfic for the wonderful, amazingly awesome **phoenixandashes**, my partner in crime and long time best friend. You're amazing dear, and you deserve every word of this smutty concoction of manly love and yaoiness!_

_**Warnings: **Frequent swearing, explicit boys love. Man on man. Don't like it, don't fucking read it, okay?_

_**Disclaimer: **No ownage, this is purely an explosion of mind-smut that uses someone else characters as the medium.  
_**

* * *

Interview with an Uchiha**

"Hey, Sakura!"

The pink-haired waitress looked up at her colleague, elbow-deep in washing-up water. "Kind of busy, Ino," she said exasperatedly. So far the morning had been stressful and she wasn't in the mood for her blonde friend's constant onslaught of bitching and moaning.

"You'll want to see this though!" Ino bounced on her toes excitedly, peering through the serving hatch as her white-blonde tail swished behind her. Sakura rolled her shamrock eyes and dried her hands on the tea towel.

"What is it?" she sighed, walking across the kitchen to join Ino. The blonde merely pointed at the window-booth across the cafe, and Sakura saw _exactly _what 'it' was.

"Oh my..." she murmured, placing a hand on the wall as if to steady herself. "Isn't that...?"

"I think it is!" Ino squealed. She had covered her mouth with her dainty hands, and her forget-me-not eyes were shining with animation. She jiggled again, doing a little dance on the spot. "It's that reporter guy, isn't it?! The one who writes for the Konoha Times!"

"It is!" Sakura gasped, also covering her mouth with one hand. She wasn't dancing like Ino, but Inner Sakura certainly was. After all, it wasn't every day that Konoha's top reporter (who also happened to be a major hottie) walked into their little cafe in the business district and plonked himself down in the window booth. The sun shone through the double glazing and glanced off strands of thick, bright yellow hair, and illuminated rich golden-brown skin. He was wearing a cobalt blue shirt with the first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, showing toned, lightly muscled arms and the top of a lean chest.

"Uzumaki Naruto is in our cafe! I don't believe it! I'm going to go and get his autograph!"

"Back off, I'm working front of house today so _I'll_ get the autograph!"

"Hell no! I saw him first, Forehead Girl!"

Sakura gasped. She hadn't heard _that_ nickname since they were sixteen. "You did _not_ just call me that, Ino-Pig!"

Chef Asuma, who had been resolutely chopping carrots and adding them to a pot of boiling water until this point, rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at the squabbling waitresses who were now pulling each other's hair like four year olds.

"I don't care _who_ does it, one of you get out there and serve him!" He scolded around the cigarette dangling from between his lips. "Sakura, you're front of house, so _go_. And try not to drool over whatever he orders. As much as I'm sure you want to share saliva with him, I doubt he'd be pleased."

Sakura squeaked in glee and poked her tongue out at Ino. The blonde didn't know who to glare at more, her friend or her boss. She settled for making a frustrated noise and stomping her feet. Sakura danced out of the kitchen like a happy little pixie, leaving Ino to sulk.

"Oh, and since you have nothing better to do than gawk at customers," Asuma said as he turned back to preparing more vegetables, "Go and check on Chouji in the pantry. I sent him to get more marshmallows for the hot chocolates but he's probably eating them."

"What am I, his babysitter?!" Ino screeched. Just her luck, Forehead Girl got the hot blonde and _she_ got to stop the fatty from eating all the food!

* * *

"Hi there, welcome to Will of Fire! May I take your order?"

Naruto wrenched his eyes away from the window, where he had been staring at the high street as if looking for someone, and instead focused them on the excessively buoyant waitress standing over him. She was clutching her order book and blushing faintly. He let his eyes rove over her body quickly before returning them to her expectant face. She was kind of cute.

"Yeah, I'll take the biggest hot chocolate you got," he said, making sure to add a wink to the end and flash his winning smile, the one he saved for the prettiest men and women. "And a cookie would be great, sweet cheeks."

For a moment it looked like her head was going to erupt in a fountain of blood at the pet name, but she managed to compose herself enough to scrawl his order down. "C-certainly!" she giggled, leaning forward slightly to give him a good view of her cleavage. He didn't mind in the slightest. If anything, he openly stared. "Um, I was wondering if I could... get your autograph?"

His smile widened. He loved getting recognised. "Sure thing, doll face!" He reached into the black and orange messenger bag on the table and pulled out a notebook and a pen. "What's your name, sugar?"

"Sakura," she gasped. She looked like she had wet her panties, she was that elated. He began to write, but then she spoke again. "Um, could you write it to my friend Ino as well? She wanted to say hi too but had to stay in the kitchen..." The last part was almost a whisper and her blush had crept to her neck and ears by now.

Naruto willingly obliged. He didn't get why all those famous celebrities got irritated by their fans, he _loved_ getting attention like this. Perhaps it was because he always used to get bullied when he was younger, but _seriously!_ What idiot doesn't like having girls publically orgasm just because you spoke to them?!

The bastard he was waiting on, that's who. This waitress was going to die of blood loss before her shift was over. Ah well, might as well give her a farewell gift. He took her hand and kissed the top of it before sliding the autograph into her palm. "There you go!" Another wink. With any luck, he'd get his order on the house at this rate. He'd never seen someone fall in love so fast before.

She looked like she was going to say something, but then a man's voice rumbled from the kitchen and she sighed in exasperation. "Thank you so much Mr Uzumaki!" she squealed, and then she was running off to prepare his order. As he turned back to the window, he heard the familiar sound of fangirls screaming in the staff area and smirked.

He checked his watch and realised that he was ten minutes early. Well, it was better than ten minutes late, at least. He reached into his messenger bag again and fished out his Dictaphone, setting it carefully on the table. It was brand new, one of the latest models, and he wanted to be able to keep it intact for longer than a week this time. Tsunade would stab his tongue to her desk if he broke it. And as much as he was thinking of getting a tongue piercing, he didn't like the idea of it being performed by his emotionally disturbed boss with a rusty nail and a hammer.

Following the Dictaphone was a small digital camera, and a thin ring binder folder. He flipped it open and scanned the page for the umpteenth time since Tsunade had given it to him last week, making sure to avoid the picture in the top right corner. If he looked at it, the little butterflies fluttering in his stomach would morph into screeching pterodactyls.

Uchiha Sasuke. He was the youngest son of Konoha Police Department's chief inspector, Uchiha Fugaku. Twenty-five years of age, one year older than Naruto. He was probably one of the most renowned and admired people in the city, if not the entire Fire Country; he was the detective responsible for the downfall of such criminals as the terrible Orochimaru, and had even apprehended his own crazed uncle, Uchiha Madara. He was a complete and utter overachiever and downright bastard.

Okay, that last bit wasn't in the portfolio, but Naruto knew for a fact what an asshole Uchiha was. He had gone to high school with him after all. They hadn't exactly been friends, but they hadn't been enemies either. 'Acquaintances' was probably the right term. They had both been on the school soccer team together. They'd gone to the same house parties, and occasionally passed out on the same couch or bed. It was for this reason, that Tsunade had selected him for the job of interviewing him. _You can reminisce about the good old days before you get down to business! _Her voice echoed in his brain. _It'll be a wonderful, personal interview and you'll surely get details from him that none of the other reporters could!_

The waitress was back, this time bearing a masterpiece of a hot chocolate on her tray. It was in a tall glass mug, perfectly mixed with no lumps save for the melting marshmallows bobbing in it, and there was an elaborate peak of whipped cream on top complete with a generous helping of chocolate sprinklings. Naruto salivated just looking at it, and his stomach gurgled in agreement. He had skipped breakfast that morning after seeing the state Kiba had left the kitchen in after his 'romantic meal' with Hinata the night before. It was bad enough that Kiba couldn't keep his bedroom antics _in_ the bedroom, but the fact that he hadn't even cleaned up after he had done the dirty deed on their dining table was enough to make Naruto hurl.

He was just about to ask the girl for her number (hey, she was cute!), when she was yelled for again and she dashed off with a blushing apology. Never mind. He could ask her later, after this stupid interview.

He turned to the Orgasm in a Glass which had been set in front of him and stuck his finger eagerly into the whipped cream, gathering some on the tip. He sucked the appendage into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it to collect the entire sugary treat, and practically evaporated in his seat. It was like eating _Nirvana_. He didn't want to admit it, but this quite possibly topped ramen. _Possibly_. He picked up the long-handled teaspoon set on the saucer and began to spoon the cream into his mouth eagerly, trying very hard to restrain the moans rising in his throat. The waitress had a good excuse to come on the spot; he however, did not, no matter how good the cream tasted.

Needless to say, he was extremely distraught when he finished the drink exactly two minutes and sixteen seconds later. He stared at the empty mug forlornly for a moment, and then moved it to the side so that he could attack the cookie next. In his enthusiasm though, he knocked his pen off the table. Cursing, he ducked down to pick it up off the floor.

When he straightened up in his seat, Uchiha Sasuke was sat opposite him, a hint of a smirk curling the corners of his mouth. Naruto let out a very unmanly squeak.

"Uchiha!" he yelped, jumping out of his seat as though he'd been sitting on hot coals. He stuck out his hand awkwardly. For a moment, it looked like Uchiha was going to leave him hanging as he glared at the appendage, but then to Naruto's relief he rose gracefully from his seat. Time seemed to slow down as the pale fingertips traced over Naruto's long life line before curling around the underside of his tan hand and pressing their palms flush together. Naruto didn't dare meet Uchiha's eyes as they shook once, firmly. His knees would give out if he looked into those obsidian pools of darkness, which had always seemed like they could ream into his very soul.

They broke the skin contact and sat back down. The waitress (Naruto had already forgotten her name... Sakima or Sachiko, something like that) rushed back over. If she had been having a public orgasm before, she was on the verge of auto erotic asphyxiation at the sight of none other than Detective Uchiha sat in front of her. And of course, she wanted an autograph. And naturally, Uchiha just glared.

Forty seconds later, the pink haired waitress scurried away in near tears, with a new order to prepare. Naruto was stunned. He had forgotten exactly how much of a bastard Uchiha was. He watched the sobbing waitress with vague sympathy, and he could feel the raven's stare on the side of his face. It was unnerving. It hit him then that he was sitting in a booth with the most intelligent man in the city (apart from that Nara guy who discovered a cure for cancer the year before). The pterodactyls emerged in full force.

God, he could even _smell_ Uchiha. He had used some expensive aftershave that wafted across the space between them and stung Naruto's nostrils with its pungency. He kept his eyes trained on the counter, where the waitress was making their order.

"I'm not going to eat you, idiot." It was the first thing the Uchiha had said to him directly in seven years. And he _still_ managed to call Naruto an idiot.

"I know that, bastard!"

Oops. Uchiha's old nickname just tripped off his tongue like word vomit. He had just called Konoha's top detective a bastard. Good start.

The raven didn't seem bothered though. "Well, at least look at me. This is going to be awkward if you're chasing skirts throughout the entire interview."

_Dude, you have no idea_, Naruto thought, but he didn't want to seem like a coward, so he wrenched his eyes away from the sight of the sobbing, emotionally crushed waitress and locked eyes with the Uchiha.

The man's face hit him like a truck. If he had been good looking in high school, by current standards he was a god. His ebony hair was longer in the front but still stuck up in the back in a way that would have looked ridiculous on anybody else, but Uchiha pulled it off effortlessly. One neatly shaped eyebrow was quirked over almond shaped eyes, which Naruto knew were coal-coloured but in the low light they looked like pitch black ink. Peachy, full lips were still quirked into that condescending smirk.

Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes travel down. The detective was wearing a crisp white button-down shirt. The top two buttons were open, revealing a pale, slender neck. He was wearing cufflinks with the Uchiha fan on them, and his shirt was loose but still showed the way his waist tapered inwards towards narrow hips, and it strained a little over swimmer's shoulders.

Naruto had to resist licking his lips. This guy might be a bastard, but Naruto had been in lust with him since he was fourteen years old.

He snapped his eyes back up to Uchiha's face. He was fairly sure he could see mirth twinkling in those unnerving eyes, but before the detective could comment on Naruto checking him out so obviously, Sakima or whatever-the-hell-her-name-was came back with their order (another hot chocolate for Naruto, and green tea for Uchiha), which she dumped shakily on the table before she went off to the kitchen to bawl her eyes out.

Naruto sighed and stuck his finger in his whipped cream.

He had to act professionally in front of the Uchiha, he knew that. He couldn't let his silly high school crush interrupt a very important interview. But the way the man was staring at him as he slipped his cream-coated finger into his mouth was extremely unnerving and more than a little bit erotic. He hadn't even meant to meet the detective's eyes as he did it; he realised then how lewd he must have looked.

He picked up the spoon and ate the rest of the cream properly.

"You've changed," Uchiha stated, his chin still propped up on his hands. He hadn't touched his green tea yet.

Naruto swallowed cream and the lump in his throat. "How so?"

The man shrugged. "You're quieter, for one thing. You could never shut up in high school."

Naruto actually snickered. "Sorry to disappoint, but I can still talk the hind legs off a horse. Kiba genuinely gagged me last week."

"You're still friends with that mutt-lover?" Uchiha's eyes hadn't left him, not once. Naruto wasn't even sure that the guy was blinking.

"Yeah, we're rooming."

"Hm."

"So is the fact that I haven't talked you senseless yet the only thing that's changed about me?" Naruto took a bite of his cookie. He was calming down a bit. The guy might be an asshole, and he might be drop-dead gorgeous, and he may have played a starring role in Naruto's wet dreams for the past decade, but he was surprisingly easy to talk to. Even if he was now a top law enforcer.

"Not exactly." The Uchiha had finally taken a sip of his tea. It looked gross to Naruto (it was _green_, for god's sake) but the raven seemed to like it. "You've grown up."

"Coming from you, that's practically praise," Naruto commented. He spooned some hot chocolate up and sipped at it with slightly pursed lips before sliding the spoon into his mouth to lick off the remnants. And Uchiha was _still_ looking at him.

"Just stating the truth," he responded, taking another gulp of the tea. "You've gotten more mature since I last saw you."

"Heh, well you haven't changed at all," Naruto replied. "In terms of personality anyway."

"Thanks," the man said sarcastically. "So how are we going to do this?" He eyed the Dictaphone resting next to Naruto's hand, noting that it wasn't switched on yet.

"Well," Naruto began, flipping his notebook open to the page of prepared questions he made the night before, "Just treat it like a conversation, except it's all about you. People want to read about Uchiha Sasuke, not Uzumaki Naruto."

Uchiha nodded. "I have to admit, this is more than a little strange," he said. He finally broke his stare and looked out of the window, apparently watching a dog that had temporarily been tied up to a fire hydrant. "Last time we saw each other was at that party to celebrate winning the season. You were so drunk that you nearly drowned in Neji's pool. And now, you're a top journalist, and I'm a top detective."

Naruto agreed. "It is weird. Although, everyone knew that you'd end up famous or rich or whatever."

Uchiha's smirk grew a little. "True. But I never imagined an idiot like you would end up being the most-read press officer in the Fire Country."

It was Naruto's turn to be sarcastic. "Thanks," he said dryly. He eyed the plate of cookies he had ordered. "You gonna eat any of them?"

"Idiot, I don't like sweets, remember?" Uchiha pushed the plate towards him, and Naruto grabbed it gratefully. He needed more sugar. The pterodactyls were flapping about in full force, especially after Uchiha mentioning that party. He could still distinctly remember the kiss (well, peck on the lips) they had been forced to share during that game of spin the bottle in Hyuuga Neji's living room.

"Well," he said, and he noticed that his voice had a slight tremor to it. He knew that the Uchiha noticed it too (he was a detective, he was meant to notice these things), but the raven didn't say anything and his facial expression didn't change. Naruto continued. "Let's get started then, huh?"

He picked up his pencil and clicked it, ready to make any notes which he thought the Dictaphone might miss, and then placed the recording device in the centre of the table, between them. He had tested it the night before to see how good the microphone was, and knew that he would not have to keep holding it up to their mouths like his last machine.

"Ready?" he asked. Uchiha nodded, looking unfazed. Naruto's index finger, which was shaking ever so slightly, pressed the record button and a little red light came on to let him know that the machine was working.

He cleared his throat. "Ahem. 26th of February 2010, currently," he checked his watch, "9.30 am. Commencing interview with Uchiha Sasuke." He knew that the detective was looking at him strangely, but if he didn't say his usual preamble he would get confused later when he went through his recordings.

He picked up his notepad, holding it before him as if to create a barrier between them. Uchiha was radiating intimidation. "So, Mr Uchiha," he began, but he was cut off.

"Sasuke is fine."

"R-right." Naruto faltered for a split-second but then picked himself up. "So, Sasuke, first of all, thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to come and talk to me." It seemed so stiff and professional. It was weird. Just a few minutes ago, they had been bantering about the good old days. Maybe he should have recorded that?

"It's no trouble," Sasuke answered easily, sounding much more relaxed. "I have been looking forward to seeing you again anyway, Naruto." He rolled the blonde's name off his tongue like it was a sinful temptation.

That made Naruto choke slightly on the drink he was sipping. He blinked and cleared his throat, trying to make it seem like he just had a sore throat. Sasuke was smirking again. "A-anyway..." Naruto said when he had his breath back, "So Sasuke, last week you apprehended the serial killer that has been dubbed by the media as 'Pain'. Could you tell me a little bit about that?"

* * *

Things became a little easier once Naruto's winged monsters in his belly finally calmed down. Sasuke was a natural at being interviewed (though he had probably been interviewed countless times before and was used to it), and soon it felt a lot more like a Sasuke-centred conversation than a professional meeting with someone who was practically the Spiderman of Konoha.

They had both visibly relaxed. Naruto was sprawled back in his seat, happily munching on his cookies, and Sasuke's posture had become less stiff. He was smiling a little bit more. Naruto laughed as Sasuke finished telling him about the way Orochimaru had tried to _lick_ him when he had handcuffed him.

"He _actually_ did that?!" he spluttered, spraying Sasuke with crumbs. Sasuke blinked and wiped himself off as Naruto apologised. "He's definitely one of the weirdest criminals I've ever heard of!"

"He was still extremely intelligent though," Sasuke replied. He had a new mug of tea in front of him, and he traced the rim with one finger. Naruto's mouth went dry as he watched, and his dick twitched in his jeans uncomfortably. It wasn't even that sexy an action, and he was fairly sure that Sasuke didn't mean to look seductive, but he was doing a damn good job of making sure Naruto's pants were always a little too tight. Sasuke continued, "He changed hideouts every three days and had plied most of the police force with bribes or blackmail. He was probably the hardest criminal I ever had to apprehend."

"Your job sound's pretty tough," Naruto said. He had always thought he had it bad having Tsunade breathing down his neck and having to interview perverts like Jiraiya, the famous porn novelist who also happened to be his adopted grandfather. But Sasuke, the same guy who had given him a whirly on his first day of high school, was actually putting his life on the line in order to earn his wage, which Naruto had discovered, was only about twenty percent greater than his own.

Sasuke didn't seem that perturbed. "You get used to it," he responded coolly. He was watching Naruto intently, observationally, and it had Naruto wriggling a little in the squeaky leather seat. "Especially when your entire family is in the police force."

"Even so, do you not sometimes wish that you were doing something a little..." Naruto waved his hands in search for the right word, "Safer?"

"Not at all. I love my career. I have never wanted to do anything else. I don't think I would do well in another field anyway." Sasuke took a long gulp of tea. He really seemed to like the stuff because the crease between his eyebrows ironed out a little.

"We both know that ain't true," Naruto retorted, sitting forward. "You were top of _every_ class at school. You could be a doctor, or a fire-fighter, or the freaking mayor if you wanted!"

Sasuke tilted his head slightly. "I thought that becoming mayor was always _your_ dream, Naruto?"

Naruto blanched. Yes, that statement was very true, but he didn't think Sasuke had paid _that _much attention to his ramblings in school. After all, they had never been proper friends, merely acquaintances.

"Let's not talk about me," he said, brushing the question off. He knew that Sasuke could see how shaken up he was by the raven's statement, but as always, Sasuke didn't remark on it. "So, tell me a little bit about your personal life, if that's okay with you?"

Sasuke gave a very quiet sigh, as if irritated by the way Naruto had avoided his question. "Sure," he replied with a shrug. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I am sure every female in Konoha is dying to know whether you have a girlfriend." _I'm also more than a little curious..._

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Spouse? Master? Slave?"

"Again, no, to all three." If that smirk could get any wider it would have stretched right off Sasuke's face. His eyes were still twinkling with reserved amusement.

"Well," Naruto blustered, "I am sure that will make many women happy to know."

"What about _you_, Naruto?" Naruto's head snapped up as Sasuke continued, grinning evilly. "Are _you_ pleased to hear it?"

"Wh-what?!" What the _hell_ was Sasuke talking about? Sure, Inner Naruto was silently doing the can-can about the fact that Sasuke was single, but there was no way that Sasuke could know that. There was no way that Sasuke knew about Naruto's decade-long crush. No. Freaking. Way.

"I'm asking you," Sasuke said, and his voice had dropped a whole octave, "if you're glad to hear it?"

Naruto was sweating. Sasuke had leaned across the table a little, and his eyes had this slightly red glint to them, like bloodlust. It was freaking him out and turning him on. He had dreamed about looking into those eyes as he sucked on Sasuke's hard cock; he wanted to make them flutter closed as he brought the Uchiha to a mind blowing orgasm. He wanted Sasuke to fuck him and then he wanted to fuck Sasuke right back. And from the way Sasuke was looking at him, it was as if Sasuke could read every single dirty, perverted thought running through Naruto's mind.

"I..." he started, but it trailed off as Sasuke's hand reached forward and traced up his bare arm. Naruto wished he had rolled his sleeves down because Sasuke smirked as goosebumps prickled up in the wake of his touch. Naruto couldn't suppress a shiver. Sasuke was practically _seducing_ him, in _public_, when they were supposed to be doing a goddamn _interview_! And rather than annoying him, it was making him rock hard in his jeans.

"I think you are glad," Sasuke said as his fingers ghosted over the inner crease of Naruto's elbow, dusting against the sensitive skin and making Naruto flinch. "You have a very expressive face, Naruto. I'm trained to read body language, you know."

Naruto licked his lips, visibly trembling. The cafe and the world outside the window had paled into the background. Sasuke was the only thing he could concentrate on right then. Sasuke continued with his analogy, still smirking that wicked smirk.

"For instance," he murmured, his hand travelling back down Naruto's arm to stroke the susceptible skin of his wrist, "When I said I was single, your shoulders slumped forward as if you were relieved, and your forehead, which had been slightly creased, completely relaxed. Your eyes moved up to the right, indicating that you were thinking about the fact that I am single, when anybody else would have just accepted the statement and moved on. And just now, you licked your lips when I touched your arm, which shows me that you are either made nervous or excited by me, or both."

He was tracing these maddening little circles on Naruto's open palm now, making the blonde's fingers twitch. Naruto could hear his blood thudding in his ears and feel it pulsing in his crotch. There was no mistaking that Sasuke was seducing him now.

"And to top it all off," the raven practically _purred_, "You're not even pulling your hand away when I stroke it."

Naruto's mouth went as dry as a desert.

_Busted_.

He was staring at the Uchiha open-mouthed, and he knew that he was blushing because he could feel his face getting extremely heated. Sasuke's eyes were pure sex, slightly hooded and framed by thick midnight blue lashes.

And then Sasuke blinked and sat back, and the lust was gone.

"And that was a little demonstration of how I can break through a criminal's shell," he said nonchalantly, his face nearly impassive again aside from that infuriating smirk. "As you can see, I can make a person believe anything and admit to anything, even if it isn't true."

But Naruto knew this was a lie. He knew that Sasuke knew that what just happened wasn't a persuasion. It was a revelation. Sasuke _knew_ that Naruto wanted him. The smirk on his face said it all.

The rest of the interview was extremely tense, at least for Naruto. He managed to keep his voice steady for recording purposes but he couldn't keep the tremor from his hands as he fumbled with his notes, nor could he get rid of the blush on his face. Sasuke was cool and collected, just observing him with obvious amusement.

* * *

Naruto could practically feel his soul departing when he finally turned off the Dictaphone, two hours later. He had enough material to write a six page spread on the Uchiha, though he was only required to write four pages. To top it off, he had eight sheets of shorthand notes in his notebook, the letters even scruffier than usual because his hand had been shaking so hard throughout the entire interview. There was just one thing left to do, and then he could get out of Sasuke's presence, and out of his life, to be forgotten forever.

He picked up the camera on the table. It wasn't a fantastic model, designed for photos on the go, but it was a lot better than the average digital camera. "If it's okay with you, I need a photo for the article," he said, his throat dry.

Sasuke nodded and settled his forearms on the table. He leaned forward slightly and turned his head to fully face Naruto. His collarbone jutted out a little because of the position of his arms. He didn't smile, adopting his 'No Nonsense Detective' expression. Naruto held the camera up and took a few pictures.

"Great," he murmured.

"Masturbation material?"

He nearly dropped the camera, catching it by the neck-strap just in time. "E-excuse me?!" he squeaked. He needed to stop squeaking. It was making him sound extremely emasculated.

Sasuke had stood up and had planted his hands on the table as he leaned forward, looming over the younger blonde with an extremely intimidating smirk. "You heard me, Naruto. I meant what I said earlier about you wanting me. It wasn't just a display of my body-language perception."

_Fuck._

Naruto swallowed, unable to say anything. He felt ashamed, mortified and slightly perturbed by the way Sasuke was looking at him like prey. Maybe Sasuke was going to threaten him with dismemberment?

"Which is why," Sasuke growled, bending down until their noses were nearly touching, "I am asking you if you want to go for a drink this evening?"

Naruto blinked. Several times. _That_ was not was he was expecting. He was supposed to be crying and begging for his life right then, not contemplating a drink with Uchiha Sasuke, his lifelong crush.

"Uh..." he said, sounding incredibly vacant.

Sasuke smirked _again_. He seemed to be enjoying this. "It's just a drink, idiot. It doesn't have to mean anything. I thought we could catch up properly, outside of this professional setting." _However professional a small cafe with a pink-haired waitress can be, anyway._

Naruto still couldn't speak. He was opening and closing his mouth, his mouth forming words that probably would make no sense to lip readers. He actually pinched himself to see if this was some sick dream that his body had dreamt up.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes," Sasuke said. He moved out of the booth and held out his hand, indicating for Naruto to take it. Naruto did so, numbly, and he was helped out of the booth and into a standing position. Sasuke pulled out a silver Blackberry.

"Give me your number and I'll text you the time and place," he said. Naruto, still dazed, rolled off the cell number he had had since he was twenty and Sasuke entered it into his phone with fast, efficient strokes of his thumbs, saving it under 'Idiot'. That shook Naruto out of his shock a little.

"Hey!" he cried, pointing at the phone screen. "Change that!" Sasuke ignored him, pressing the green call button and prank calling Naruto's cell so that the blonde had his number. Naruto's ringtone (the Indiana Jones theme tune of all things) started off briefly in his pocket and then stopped when Sasuke pressed the end button. Sasuke put his Blackberry away.

"I have a lunch date with Itachi in an hour, so I have to go, but I'll see you later, Naruto." His hand came up and grasped Naruto's chin firmly, and then, right there in the middle of the cafe, he kissed Naruto. And it wasn't just a peck on the lips. It wasn't the innocent kiss of familiar friends. This was a heated kiss injected with pent-up lust, and Naruto practically melted as Sasuke pried his lips open with his tongue and thrust the slick organ into his mouth. It swiped over Naruto's own tongue, teasing it to life, rolling around it and caressing every taste bud. Sasuke licked the roof of Naruto's mouth, and then the insides of his cheeks, the back of his teeth, as if memorizing the contours of his mouth.

The cafe was silent when they finally broke apart. Uchiha Sasuke, the famous detective and heartthrob of Konoha, had just kissed Uzumaki Naruto, who was another boy and a well-known journalist. Elderly people looked horrified, the waitresses looked positively mortified, and a father had covered his three year old daughter's eyes.

Naruto blinked and Sasuke murmured hotly against his lips, "Breathe." He sucked in a breath obediently and held it in his lungs for a few moments, and as he expelled it, Sasuke gave him one last smirk and then turned and walked out of the cafe. Naruto watched the man through the window, walking down the street as if he hadn't just kissed someone he barely knew, like the cocky bastard he was. The blonde brought his fingers to his lips and touched them, finding them swollen and sensitive and aching for that soft, hot mouth to kiss them again.

Sasuke had kissed him. Uchiha Sasuke, who he had jacked off over since he was fourteen years old, had just kissed him. In broad daylight. And he wasn't dreaming.

Naruto gathered his things in a daze and paid the bill, his eyes glazed over and far away. He didn't even care that he was paying for Sasuke's drinks as well as his own, nor did he mind that the waitress (who was now glaring at him with Shinigami eyes) had charged him double for the drinks he had hoped would be on the house. He was going on a date with Uchiha Sasuke. And Sasuke had kissed him. He was having trouble processing this information.

Even if that night never amounted to anything, Naruto would have masturbation material for the rest of his life.

* * *

"You're shitting me."

Naruto shook his head as he leaned over the sink to get closer to the mirror, so he could see better as he shaved the bit of his face that he always nicked. "I shit you not, Kiba," he said to his roommate, who was currently sat on the closed toilet and gawping at him as though he had just produced Akamaru from his ass.

Kiba blinked and coughed. "He actually _kissed_ you?! Are you sure he wasn't trying to get a bit of food out of your teeth?"

"Considering all I had eaten were chocolate cookies and he _hates_ sweets, I am pretty sure he was kissing me rather than being my personal hygienist." Naruto winced as, inevitably, he cut himself. Automatically, Kiba tore off a square of toilet paper and handed it to him to blot the blood away with.

"Well, fuck me."

"Nope, that's Hinata's job."

"Hell yeah it is." Kiba leaned over and picked up a worn magazine off the floor, flipping through it absently as Naruto continued to get ready. He'd already helped the blonde pick out his outfit and you could see the dog-lover's influences in Naruto's clothing. He was wearing tight black jeans that hugged his ass (which he knew looked great, hell yeah), a long white t-shirt that revealed a lot of neck and chest, and a black leather jacket that set off his hair and eyes very effectively. His blue crystal necklace winked in the bathroom light. He'd already attempted to style his hair, though it had just ended up looking messier than usual, and was now in the process of trying to make his face look presentable.

He emptied the sink and rinsed it out, and then to Kiba's amusement, picked up the tweezers and began to tidy up his eyebrows.

"Dude, just because you like it up the ass doesn't mean you have to start acting like a faggot!" Kiba laughed, smacking Naruto's behind with the magazine. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I don't just take cock, Kiba; I give it too, y'know."

"Yeah, but you're blatantly gonna bottom for him," Kiba snorted. Naruto blushed. He couldn't deny that statement. The idea of Uchiha Sasuke _ever_ letting someone top him was impossible.

"So what time are you meeting the guy?"

Naruto glanced at his watch and swore. "In forty minutes, but it's on the other side of Konoha in the Hokage Hotel. I've gotta leave like, ten minutes ago."

"The Hokage?! That's a six star hotel!" Kiba squeaked. It seemed squeaking was a common occurrence amongst the men today. At least Naruto wasn't the only one making the stupid noises.

"Yep. I text him back and said he's paying though," Naruto smirked. He had finally finished preening. He picked up his favourite aftershave bottle off the side and patted some onto his face, wincing as it stung. He checked himself in the mirror once more, fiddling with his bangs for the last time before sweeping out of the bathroom into the reasonably sized three bedroom apartment that he and Kiba shared with Gaara, who was always away on some business trip or other. He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet off the side table in the hall.

"Text me when he's banged you," Kiba called, as Naruto rushed out of the apartment.

* * *

Hokage Hotel was in the richest district of Konoha, right next to the entrance to the underground station which Naruto emerged from fifty minutes later. He had had to take three different trains to get to this area of Konoha, and the Sage line had been particularly busy. Students on their way to night school were crammed into the carriages, jostling him and occasionally fawning over him in groups when they recognized him. Naruto loved the attention, but he was thankful when he got off the train and regained his own personal space.

The Hokage was an old building that had once been the headquarters of the city council, but had been transformed and revamped into a stylish, expensive hotel with a fantastic bar and restaurant. The edifice was off-white and circular in design, with the customary red roof that most buildings in Konoha possessed. When the building had been bought by its current owners, the Seiju family, they had repainted the roof, so it was a vibrant pillar box red that stood out among the faded vermillion of the other buildings around it.

Naruto stood on the pavement for a few moments, looking up at the building. When he was little, when the city council had still resided here, he dreamed about standing there in the mayor's robes whilst people pointed at him and screamed his name. In a sense, he was halfway there. He was already a well-recognised person in Konoha and had been acknowledged as one of the best journalists of his generation. Some even called him a hero, especially after some of the stunts he had pulled just to get information, some of which had been life-threatening.

Now all he had to do was to convince Mayor Hatake that _he_ was the right man for the job, and he'd have a granted wish on his hands.

He jumped as the clock in the centre of the city began to boom out the chimes signalling that a new hour had started. He was already ten minutes late and here he was dawdling about in front of the damn place! Sasuke was gonna be pissed. As the eighth and last chime sounded out over the city, the sky darkening to red as the sun set, he ran through the huge glass revolving doors and into the cool, sparkling lobby.

The first thing that struck him was the amount of mahogany in the place. He was fairly sure that when the building had been the civic centre, there hadn't been this much wood in the place and if there had, it had been cheap plywood. Now though, there was a long front desk furnished in near-black timber that was so highly varnished you could see your face in it. The staff wore white shirts with red ties, to match the outer building décor (and echoing the colour scheme of the mayor's robes, coincidentally). The desk was to the left as he entered, next to a sweeping staircase that led to the conference and meeting floor. Straight ahead of him was the chic, modern restaurant housed within the hotel, The Sarutobi, and to the right was the entrance to the Chidori Bar.

He'd read Ten Ten's review of the Chidori when the Hokage had first been opened to the public, and so had known that he would be in for a pleasant evening (excluding the company he would be in). After all, Ten Ten had given it a five star rating, the _only_ five-star she had ever administered in her six years as a Food and Wine columnist. But the review could not prepare him for just how breathtaking the place was.

In stark contrast to the traditional, luxurious entrance foyer of the hotel, the bar was modern and sharp. It was one large room, about the size of a small school gym, with a square bar in the middle that was lit up with electric blue lights. The ceiling was miles above his head, and furnished in what appeared to be the latest in strobe lighting. What was most striking though was that the ceiling was made of glass, allowing him to see the red sky that was slowly darkening to an impressive navy blue. The walls were painted black, but were decorated with an arresting white and electric-blue depiction of lightning bolts, starting at the ceiling and making their way down to the floor, which was tiled with reflective black marble.

Tall tables with high chairs surrounding them were dotted throughout the bar, and by the floor-to-ceiling windows there were a few black leather couches with ice-blue coffee tables. There was even a DJ booth in the corner and a small dance floor, but currently the music playing appeared to be a set playlist because there was no DJ. The music had a heavy bass but was quite quiet for now, though Naruto was sure that when it got later, the music would get louder and the dance floor would fill out. He wondered vaguely if the room was sound-proofed – surely having a bar-nightclub in the hotel would disturb the guests otherwise?

He spotted Sasuke at the bar, and felt his stomach do an impressive gymnastic routine ending with the splits. He'd only seen the man that morning, but then again he doubted he would ever get used to seeing him in the flesh. His messy onyx hair had been styled into a j-rock hairstyle that was enough on its own to make Naruto harden in his pants. The Uchiha was wearing a tight black t-shirt that didn't quite hide a patch of pale skin at the small of his back, showing off small indents on either side of his spine that Naruto ached to sink his thumbs into as he fucked the Uchiha (though as he had already established with Kiba, there was no way Sasuke would permit Naruto topping him). Long legs that were crossed neatly under Sasuke's stool were clad in skinny stone-washed black jeans and garnished with a studded black belt. As the strobe lighting flashed overhead, it winked off a few chains circling his neck and wrists.

Sasuke had really gone all-out in making sure Naruto would not be able to resist jumping him, if the Uchiha had bedroom antics on the agenda at all, that is. Though Naruto was fairly sure after that smouldering kiss in the cafe that Sasuke was fully intending to take advantage of the blonde's obvious affection for him.

It took him a moment to realise that Sasuke wasn't alone. Another man was sat in the stool next to him and was leaning over to speak in the raven's ear. Long chocolate brown hair fell down to the man's waist and his skin was a similar pallor to Sasuke's as he reached over with one delicately boned hand to rest it on the detective's shoulder. He was wearing similar clothes to Sasuke though his t-shirt was so white it looked like it had come from a laundry detergent advert. Naruto recognised him immediately as Hyuuga Neji, current vice-chair of the Hyuuga Company and another old school friend. He'd also been the captain of the soccer team which Naruto and Sasuke had been members of.

But Naruto didn't like the way Hyuuga was leaning over Sasuke like that, as though Sasuke was a possession.

He was about to walk over and pull them apart in his jealousy, when pale eyes flicked away from Sasuke to focus on him. A smirk crossed Neji's face and he said once last thing to Sasuke before leaning back in his chair, and raising a beckoning finger to the blonde stood in the doorway to the bar. And though Naruto hated to be ordered around, he obeyed on instinct to his old captain and walked over to the pair.

Neji spun his chair around and rested his arms on the bar, leaning back against it with a sultry smile on his face. Naruto had to admit that he had become good looking in the years since they had last seen each other. When he had been in school, Neji had been pretty but had an awkward demeanour, so Naruto hadn't really paid much attention to him other than as a friend and teammate. Now though, he had transformed into a wet dream, with his arrogant eyebrow lift and his slightly messy hair that had always been so neat in high school.

But when Sasuke turned around and mirrored Neji's pose, all thoughts of the Hyuuga flew away on holiday. Nothing could compare to those black orbs of knowledge or that sexy smirk.

Naruto stopped in front of the two, feeling as though he was under scrutiny from the way they were both staring at him. He swallowed and lifted his hand in half-hearted wave.

"You're late," Sasuke said, though there wasn't any malice behind the statement.

"Trains were busy," Naruto replied with a dry throat.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "You didn't drive?"

"I don't have a car, asshole." Typical of Sasuke to be condescending within the first five minutes. And in front of Hyuuga, no less. Who, Naruto realised, was speaking.

"There appears to be a distinct lack of orange in your outfit, Naruto," he drawled in his soft, well-spoken voice. "Have you finally given up on the colour?"

"Nah, my boxers are orange," Naruto replied with a grin. Neji returned it with less enthusiasm but no less warmth. Damn, and Neji was being really nice to him now. Maybe Naruto had picked the wrong guy.

An arm snaked around his waist and he was pulled a little closer to the Uchiha. He smelled like a male perfume stand. Naruto swallowed and desperately tried not to whimper when Sasuke murmured in his ear, "Can't wait to see _those_ later."

Ah crap, now he was _really_ hard. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, desperate to maintain his composure in front of the two intimidating men. When he opened them again, Neji was getting off his stool and putting some money on the bar.

"I have to leave now, but it was nice seeing you both. Enjoy your date." He winked and nodded briefly at Sasuke, who returned it with the slightest inclination of his head, and then the graceful Hyuuga was leaving the bar and leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"You can... let go of me now..." Naruto muttered, though it was the last thing he wanted Sasuke to do. The Uchiha gave a low chuckle and retrieved his arm, gesturing to the stool that Neji had just vacated.

"Sit." Another order. These rich clan families had a habit of pushing people around, but rather than annoying Naruto, the command went straight to his groin. The idea of Sasuke telling him what to do in... _other_ situations was making it increasingly hard to think appropriately.

He sat, finding that the stool was still warm from when Neji had occupied it. Feeling Sasuke's eyes on him, he slipped the stifling leather jacket off his shoulders and draped it on the back of the stool.

"You're late," Sasuke said for the second time that evening. Naruto winced.

"Sorry," he mumbled feebly. He expected Sasuke to make a bigger deal of it, but apparently an apology was all the Uchiha had been looking for, because he shrugged and shoved a drink's list at Naruto.

"What do you want? You paid for drinks this morning so I'm buying."

Naruto was very thankful that Sasuke was paying when he looked at the prices on the list. Everything was at least ten dollars, and that was just for a mixer drink. But Sasuke didn't seem perturbed when Naruto asked for an expensive cocktail as revenge for kissing him in public, and ordered it without a second thought.

"So how come Neji was just here?" Naruto asked once he was handed his Margarita (shaken, not stirred). "I presume you didn't just 'bump into each other', right?"

"Neji was here on business," Sasuke said, taking a sip of something that looked and smelled suspiciously like a Bloody Mary. "The Hyuuga family is looking to buy the Hokage from the Seiju clan."

Naruto cursed. "Granny Tsunade will definitely put me on that assignment if that happens. I hate clan politics! I don't get it all!"

Sasuke arched one eyebrow delicately. The strobe lighting was bringing out cosmic blue highlights in his hair, and Naruto was torn between the fathomless eyes and the new hair colours. But he always came back to the eyes eventually. They were like windows into Uchiha's soul. They were the only part of him that he couldn't quite control when it came to masking his emotions. Naruto was very good at reading people's eyes, and right now Sasuke's spoke of lust and amusement, even if his face was carefully blank.

"If you do end up on the assignment, would you like some assistance?"

"Huh?" Naruto said intelligently, slurping his drink rather loudly. "You serious?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't, idiot," Sasuke muttered, reaching forward and playfully cuffing Naruto around the back of the head. It was something that he used to do to the blonde all the time in high school, and Naruto swam in nostalgia for a few moments before he was jolted back to the present by Sasuke's sensual voice. "I'm an Uchiha, I know more about clan politics than most. Plus, I'm in close contact with Neji. I could get you an interview with him."

Naruto gawked. "You'd do that for me? Even though we don't really know each other?"

Sasuke shrugged. "We know each other enough. I wouldn't say we were friends at school, but we weren't exactly strangers, right?" He was leaning in a little closer now. Naruto could smell tomato juice on his breath mixed with extremely potent smelling vodka. Definitely a Bloody Mary.

"I guess," the blonde replied. He finished his cocktail and set it down on the bar. When Sasuke offered to buy him a refill, Naruto declined, opting for a pint of beer instead. He had only asked for the cocktail to see if he could piss Sasuke off, and that had failed miserably. He took a sip of his new beverage and felt much more relaxed.

"So, what have you been up to?" Naruto asked after a minute or so of silence. Sasuke did that eyebrow thing again, causing Naruto to roll his eyes. "Aside from chasing down serial killers, bastard."

"Nothing exciting," Sasuke responded, sipping at his drink again. He swiped his bangs out of his eyes but they just fell back in place. Naruto could empathise. He had a constant fringe of yellow at the top of his vision and the only thing that could keep his hair out his eyes was something like a headband or shades pushed up on his forehead. He doubted Uchiha would go for either of those options though. He blinked when he realised Sasuke had said something and he hadn't been listening.

"What?"

The raven sighed. "I said, there isn't much time for me to do anything outside of work. I come home and collapse on my couch every night. My social life is seriously lacking." He looked annoyed by this last bit, scowling at his drink.

"So I take it that it's pretty rare for you to ask people out to fancy places like this for a 'catch up'?" Naruto probed.

"Yeah. But for you, I can make an exception," Sasuke smirked.

Part of Naruto was flattered that Sasuke would make such an effort to see him where he wouldn't for anybody else. But another part of him was doubtful – did that mean he was just a booty call? Sasuke had said his social life was dwindling, that had to mean he hadn't had sex in a while, right? So was he just using Naruto's blatant lust as an outlet? As much as Naruto wanted to do the dirty with him, he didn't want it to just be one-time thing. If they had a one night stand, Naruto would probably go crazy knowing what he could never have again. He'd rather never experience it, and live not knowing, than have it once and then never be allowed it again.

_I'll see how the night goes_, he thought, taking another swig of his beer. _If we end up getting cosy, I'll ask him._

They both leaned their forearms on the bar, their heads turned to observe each other silently for a few moments. Neither objected as they openly checked each other out, but then they were so wrapped up in each other that they may not have noticed. If an onlooker were to describe the scene, they would say that you could almost see a bubble forming around the two people who were like polar opposites; one tanned, blond and mischievous, the other pale, dark-haired and serious.

Naruto swung his legs a little and when he took another gulp of his beer, he broke the strange spell that had settled over them. Sasuke looked away and drained his tomato drink, asking for another quietly.

"So, we've heard lots about me," the Uchiha said as he was given his refill, "but not a lot about the great Uzumaki Naruto." He smirked, but there was warmth in the smile that anyone other than Naruto would have missed.

"What do you wanna hear?" Naruto asked, shrugging and toying with his necklace. It was catching the strobe lighting and almost appeared to be glowing as though possessed by a spirit. His fingers dusted over the precious jewel for a moment before he let the cool gem fall back against the heated skin on his chest.

Sasuke shrugged, causing his long bangs to stir and brush against the corner of his mouth. Naruto followed the hair movement for a moment before focusing on Sasuke's lips as he spoke. "Anything. Hobbies, social life, whatever."

Naruto sat back and scratched the back of his head before he could stop himself, and then realised as his fingers dragged through the gel-stiffened locks that he had just messed up his 'do. He scowled and wiped his hand on his jeans. "Well, Kiba and I go out most weekends to our local bar, sometimes we take Gaara as well. You remember Gaara, right?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment. "He was our sempai, wasn't he?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, me and him go way back though with family stuff so we're pretty tight. He shares the apartment with me and Kiba but he's always on business trips. Anyway, yeah, that pretty much sums up our social life. Hobbies... well, I go to the gym a couple of times a week and do a bit of parkour. Sometimes I like to go for runs in the park as well. That's about it really."

Sasuke latched onto one part of the monologue. "Parkour? You mean free running?"

Naruto ummed and aahed. "Some people call it that, I guess. I'm not amazing at it, but it's kind of fun and makes me feel a bit like a ninja when I leap off walls and trees and stuff."

Sasuke grinned. "Only you would get excited about ninja antics at twenty-four years old."

"You're just jealous 'cause I got skills," Naruto teased, pulling some sort of lame gangster pose and flicking the brim of an invisible cap. He grinned broadly when Sasuke chuckled and leaned forward, giving the blond a light shove in the shoulder.

"I take back what I said this morning about you being mature."

Naruto was too happy to retort. He just grinned happily and downed the dregs of his beer.

* * *

Much to Naruto's disappointment, Sasuke didn't try to kiss him any more when they were sat at the bar. He supposed it could be excused, because they were two relatively famous people in a public place, but then why would Sasuke have kissed him a freaking coffee shop that morning if he was so scared of paparazzi?

They talked though, an awful lot. And laughed too. Naruto was very surprised to find that Sasuke could not only understand a joke, he could laugh out loud at it as well. Yes, Sasuke could laugh. And it was probably one of the more fascinating things Naruto had ever seen. It was something about the way it emphasized his really white, straight teeth, or the possibly the fact that Naruto got a nice glimpse of that pink tongue, or maybe even the way Sasuke's eyes crinkled in mirth and his entire cool mask cracked to reveal the man underneath for only Naruto to see. It made him feel special. Sasuke had never laughed in high school, only glared and called him an idiot. He still did call Naruto an idiot, but now when he looked at him he wasn't so much glaring as just _staring_ at him in a way that made Naruto understand the concept of self control for the first time in his life.

After all, Sasuke did have the sexiest stare in the whole universe and whether he intended it or not, those eyes totally had the '_Come hither_' thing going on. It took everything Naruto possessed not to launch himself bodily at the detective (though he was fairly sure the only thing deterring him was the prospect of instant death if he did so).

They got through a lot of drinks in their time at the bar as well. Sasuke stuck to his Bloody Marys and Naruto had a mixture of beer and cider that left him pleasantly buzzing. He noticed with amusement that whenever Sasuke took a drink of his tomato-ey beverage, a slightly glazed expression covered his face if only for an instant, and it was then that Naruto remembered that tomatoes were Sasuke's favourite food. In fact, he had had quite an unhealthy obsession for the fruit (was it a fruit? It had seeds, right?) when he was younger.

"Hey Sasuke, is this a figment of my imagination or do I distinctly remember your Mom showing me a photo of you dressed as a tomato for Halloween when you were a kid?"

It's quite amusing to watch someone snort vodka-laced tomato juice up their nose by accident. Especially when that unfortunate person is Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto hid his sniggers as the bartender handed Sasuke a napkin and the usually so composed Uchiha wiped red juice from his face. A prominent vein was twitching in Sasuke's forehead, one that Naruto felt the impulse to poke. He decided against it though when he saw a red tint to Sasuke's glare that was definitely not due to tomato juice going in the wrong place.

"You _ever_ bring that up again, Uzumaki, and I can assure you that you will mysteriously disappear in the middle of the night and wake up tied to a raft in the middle of shark-infested waters with a bloody rare steak attached to your face."

Wow, Sasuke was quite creative with his death threats.

Wisely, Naruto chose not to comment on this though, for fear that it might jeopardize the probability of his getting any sex that night.

After Sasuke had recovered from his tomato-nose explosion (and his ensuing mortification which he hid under a masquerade of bitchy comments), the DJ finally showed up and began the first mix of the night. Normally, neither boy was a fan of such musical artists as Flo Rida, but there was something about the heavy bass of the songs mixed with the techno overflow that was a little bit seducing, and soon Naruto found himself gazing wistfully at the dance floor.

Sasuke apparently had the same idea, because he downed the rest of his drink and stood up a little shakily. He wasn't drunk, but he had definitely had enough alcohol to make him forget about his supposed anger because he was smiling as he held out an inviting pale hand to Naruto, who gladly took it and let himself be dragged over to the mass of bodies already gyrating against each other on the UV-illuminated dance floor.

Normally, Naruto would complain at being dragged around like a marionette, but when Sasuke yanked on his forearm so that he was pressed up close to the Uchiha and was immediately prevented from escape by the multitude of dancing people around them, Naruto couldn't say he was complaining. Sasuke's body, so tantalizing showcased in his tight black apparel, was hard and firm as Naruto was pressed against it, whilst one pale arm snaked around his slender waist, the hand gripping his hip and assisting as they began to grind against each other almost lewdly. The alcohol must have been taking more effect than they realised, but at that point Naruto didn't care because Sasuke's slender toned thigh was thrust between his legs and the Uchiha's crotch was rubbing against Naruto's own leg. And unless Sasuke regularly stored his cell phone in his boxers, the hardness Naruto could feel told him that he wasn't the only one finding the situation erotic.

"Sasuke," he gasped, his voice deepened with the sudden rage of his hormones. Sasuke's only response was to breath heavily near his ear as they moved together like fire and wind, fuelling each other and escalating their emotions with each glance of skin and bead of sweat. Naruto was close enough that he could see where Sasuke's black t-shirt was darker in patches from perspiration and stuck to his incredible white skin. When he turned his head to regard the face of the perfect male specimen thrusting and grinding against him, he found that Sasuke's hair was falling forward and obscuring his features. He reached up with one hand and brushed the heavy bangs away, unsticking them from Sasuke's flushed face so that he could see the colouring in the perfect man's cheeks. Sasuke gave him a breathless smirk and a quirk of his eyebrow and then buried his face in Naruto's shoulder to mask a groan of need as their hips shifted and their crotches rubbed against each other with raw heated friction.

It was so alien, seeing Sasuke slowly coming undone in front of all these people. Losing his inhibitions so freely. The Sasuke from high school would never have _dreamed_ of getting hot and sweaty in public, let alone becoming out of breath, or hiding his face in someone else's neck like he was now. Naruto could hear the panting coming from Sasuke's mouth and then feel it, hot and wispy like steam on his slick skin. And he knew that he was in a similar, if not worsened state. His white shirt had gone see-through with moisture and was showing anyone who looked just how tanned Naruto's torso was.

The song seamlessly transitioned into a new one, slower with a darker beat that found the two men pressed flush against each other, their tensing abdomens teasing against each other. Naruto had to suppress a groan as he felt Sasuke's splayed fingers pressing slowly upwards along the small of his back, forcing their hips into closer contact and thus making them painfully aware of how turned on they both were.

"Heh," Sasuke grunted, his soft lips just barely ghosting over the shell of Naruto's ear. His speech stirred the blonde spikes slanted across the ear and caused Naruto to curb an involuntary shudder. "Enjoying yourself, Uzumaki?"

The use of his last name wasn't an insult, it was a challenge. Sasuke was baiting him, and at the same time he was subtly rubbing salt in the wound that had opened when Naruto realised how submissive the Uchiha had made him. Sasuke could have told him to grab an electric fence at that point and Naruto would have done it, however begrudgingly.

But Naruto wasn't going to just submit _like that_. After all, he was still entertaining dreams of catching Sasuke off guard and somehow succeeding in topping the man. Naruto enjoyed bottoming as much as the next uke but the thing about bisexuality is that having sex with women makes you awfully used to topping. And Sasuke had a _really_ nice ass.

"The time of my life, _Uchiha_," Naruto growled in response, and in a moment of boldness, he caught Sasuke's simple ear stud in his small straight teeth and tugged suggestively, making sure to let loose his most feral purr. He smirked around the ear piercing as he felt Sasuke shiver. And then, Sasuke's slender, strong hands were on his hips, digging into his flesh painfully hard, and their hips were smashed together in a hormone-driven frenzy that made both boys grateful for the loud music as they groaned so sexually that they could have been doing the act right there on the dance floor.

"Where the..." Naruto gasped as Sasuke continued to rut against him, jerking their hips in time with the music, "hell did all this... sexual tension come from?" He dropped his head to Sasuke's shoulder and just moaned, his slighter body jostling and tensing as the friction began to build unspeakably in his crotch. He was going to kill Sasuke if the bastard made him come in his pants; no matter how amazing it felt right then.

"Fuck if I know," Sasuke huffed, and Naruto realised then that Sasuke was as lost and far-gone in the pleasure as he was. It only served to raise the bar of his building orgasm that much higher, and he clutched desperately to Sasuke's strong arms as he teetered on the edge of that void of pleasure.

"Sasukeeee," he keened, and then the Uchiha sank his teeth lightly into Naruto's throat and that was it. He was pushed off the edge and he fell into an incredible white hot oblivion that left him with an extremely uncomfortable situation in his jeans. He groaned and twitched in Sasuke's tight embrace, feeling the man's lips curve against his skin as he realised that he had just made Naruto literally come in his pants.

They had stopped dancing, if you could call it that. The other members of the public continued to sway and move around them like iron filings submitting to the will of a playful magnet, whilst an ever so slightly shorter blond trembled in the grip of a dark, predatory Uchiha.

"I think now would be a good time to get out of here," Sasuke said in a low voice, and Naruto scowled as he heard the amusement laced in the words. The bastard was on a fucking ego trip! Naruto was going to make the prissy Uchiha bitch fucking _scream_ his name after this little escapade, _that_ was for sure!

* * *

Sasuke's apartment was nearest, so after Naruto had made a quick to the bathroom to clean himself up a little, they jumped in the Uchiha's ridiculously nice car and headed over to the man's residence. The car journey was silent. Neither man minded though. The only tension in the air was sexual tension that you could cut with a knife, but other than that they were happy to stew in their own thoughts whilst warm summer air blew in through the open windows. The cicadas were out in full force and their chirruping filled the silence for them.

Naruto was grateful for the moment of thinking time. He still couldn't decipher Sasuke's intentions at all. It was very clear that the Uchiha wanted him, but in regards to whether he wanted a one night stand or something more permanent, it was anyone's guess. Sasuke had never shown an interest in him in high school, so Naruto could only assume that Sasuke had only recently developed an attraction for him, quite possibly when he saw that Naruto had grown up a little bit.

He jumped when a cool hand brushed against his lightly, jostling him from his brief moment of reverie. They were sat in traffic lights, Sasuke drumming his fingers lightly on the wheel. The man turned his head towards Naruto, his dark eyes surprisingly warm.

"Stop thinking so much."

The lights changed and Sasuke's hand left his in order to change gear. Naruto watched him, cheek resting on his propped up hand. His bright blue eyes were searching for answers, but Sasuke was giving him none.

"I can't help it," Naruto said finally.

"That's your problem, idiot. You get worried over the stupidest things. This doesn't have to mean anything, so don't worry about it."

Naruto scowled. Sasuke had completely the wrong end of the stick. "What if I _do_ want it to mean something though, Sasuke?"

The car coasted to a stop. Not because Sasuke had stopped in shock, but because they had pulled into the Uchiha's parking lot. For a moment, they both sat there in the dark interior of the car, listening to the sounds of urban night time. Sasuke seemed to be finding the leather stitching of the steering wheel particularly fascinating.

"Then it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."

Naruto blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. His mouth worked as he tried to think of what the hell Sasuke meant, but thankfully the Uchiha elaborated as he lifted his head to look at Naruto.

"You may think you're really good at hiding it, but I've known about your little crush since the beginning, Naruto."

"What?!" Naruto blurted out, eyes wide. "What are you talking about Sasuke?" The detective was looking at him with incredibly intense eyes that appeared to be burning with black, inextinguishable flames.

Sasuke sighed gently. "I've known my career choice since I was eight years old, Naruto. And ever since then, I have trained to be the best detective the Fire Country has ever seen. Maybe even the best detective in the world, some day. I've been able to read people all my life, and you are so open that it was like reading a book with pictures.

"I saw the way you kept staring at me even though you would look away whenever you thought I was going to catch you. I noticed how flustered you were after we had to kiss at Neji's after-season party. Your little mannerisms told me so much as well; for instance, did you know that whenever you speak to me, you always fiddle with your hair, and whenever we meet eyes, you unconsciously lick your lips?

"It doesn't even take a great detective to know that you want me, Naruto. Neji's known as long as I have. In fact, we probably knew before you did, yourself."

Naruto blinked, and then blinked again. Sasuke had... always known? Had he been _that_ obvious?! But then...

"Then why didn't you do anything about it, you bastard?!" he shouted, and Sasuke clearly hadn't been expecting that because he flinched. Naruto clenched his teeth and his fists. "I've been crushing on you for the past fucking _decade_, Sasuke! And you knew the _entire time?!_ And you're only just _now_ choosing to do something about it?! What kind of sick, sadistic bastard are you, playing with my feelings like that?!"

"Naruto," Sasuke began, but was silenced when Naruto smashed his fist into the mahogany dashboard. Amazingly, the wood didn't crack, but blood began to trickle through the clenched fingers as Naruto trembled with rage.

"I can't believe you've known all this time," he growled, his eyes clenched shut. His knuckles were white, he was clenching his fists so hard. "Do you know how _shit_ it's been, thinking I can't have you?! Do you know how many people I've slept with to try and get over you? And now you tell me that if we do anything it's not going to mean anything?!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted again, but Naruto ignored him.

"I'm not a fucking _toy_ Sasuke! I won't follow you around like a puppy on a string and do whatever the fuck you want just because I like you! I can't believe-"

But whatever Naruto couldn't believe was never discovered, because Sasuke had launched himself across the distance between them and crashed their mouths together in a crushing, messy kiss. Before Naruto could get over his surprise, Sasuke had climbed out of his seat and into Naruto's lap and was kissing Naruto hard, his soft lips attacking Naruto's and silencing any further angered outbursts.

Naruto just sat there. His eyes were so wide that they were completely circular and his hands just rested at his sides as Sasuke continued to kiss him. It felt so much more amazing than the kiss that morning. Sasuke wasn't even using his tongue and yet he had completely managed to turn Naruto to mush with a few brushing glances of his mouth and the way he tenderly threaded his long pale fingers into the short hair at the sides of Naruto's head, holding the blond's head in place.

"You really don't know how to shut up, do you idiot?" Sasuke growled when he finally separated their mouths with a light, wet sound. He sat back a little, still holding Naruto stationary and sitting gently on the blond's trembling knees. His eyes were locked directly with Naruto's as he continued to speak. "You want the truth? Why I never did anything?"

Naruto couldn't speak or move, but Sasuke took his silence to mean yes because he continued. "Like I said, I can read anybody's emotions like a book. And I knew you liked me before you even knew it yourself.

"But I've spent so long reading _other_ people that I didn't even think about what _I_ was feeling. What _I _want. I'm an Uchiha. My career comes first, then my family. My own personal feelings are a long way down the list of importance. And it's taken me ten years just to work through all the other things in my life and let myself care about what I want for once!"

He paused. His skin was milky and luminous in the dark of the car, and Naruto so badly wanted to touch it. Taste it. Sasuke dragged his thumb across Naruto's dumbfounded lips, a little smile on his lips.

"I can read you so well, idiot. But I can't read myself. It's taken me ten years, but I know now how I feel. Just seeing you this morning was enough to confirm it." Sasuke shifted forward, bringing their lips within a hairs width of each other. "I've not just been in lust with you Naruto. I've been in _love_ with you, for ten years, and not even realised it."

Naruto's stomach lurched in a similar way to when one wakes up from a dream about falling. And in that moment, it clicked. And he didn't need to ask any more questions. The time for explanations was gone. Sasuke was here, Sasuke was sitting in his lap and their lips were so close that they were sharing oxygen. The great Uchiha Sasuke was _trembling_ and _confessing_. To _him_. To Naruto. And it wasn't just a dream, or a sick joke. Sasuke was reality, and reality was staring him in the face.

Naruto closed the minimal distance and kissed reality.

Sasuke reacted immediately. His fingers, which had been loose and trailing in Naruto's hair, suddenly clenched tightly shut as their lips collided in a rush of emotion and hormones, and though Naruto had initiated the kiss, and Sasuke had been the one prostrating himself, the Uchiha took control immediately. Naruto was pushed back into the car seat as Sasuke covered the blond's torso with his own, their mouths moving against each other frantically and their hands scrabbling for purchase in each other's clothes, hair, and skin.

Naruto couldn't repress his groan as Sasuke's tongue pried his lips open and thrust between them, exploring his mouth and ravaging it fiercely. The wet muscle traced every tooth, every ridge, every taste bud as if the Uchiha was creating a map of Naruto's mouth, or laying claim to everything he touched. And Naruto was more than willing to give it to him, his tongue acquiescing to the demands of Sasuke's and letting the invading appendage take control of the mouth that had previously belonged to him. But Sasuke could have everything, Sasuke could take it all as long as he stayed with Naruto and kept _kissing_ him like this, like the world would end if they stopped for breath.

Luckily, life wasn't that drastic, because they had to come up for air at some point. They broke apart, breathing raggedly and Sasuke pressed their foreheads together as he quivered with indescribable sentiment.

"Apartment. Now."

Naruto didn't need telling twice. Sasuke threw the door open and scrambled out of the car, Naruto following frantically. The door was slammed behind them and the car beeped as the Uchiha locked it, and then they were stumbling towards the door, kissing wildly whilst Sasuke tried to fish his keys and unlock the damn thing so that they could get inside and fuck each other already. Eventually, the door clicked open and they fell through it, somehow retaining enough sense of mind to shut it behind them before climbing the stairs that led up to Sasuke's apartment, stopping halfway up when Naruto pressed Sasuke into the wall and laid claim to the pale man's throat. They didn't care that anyone could just walk into the hallway and see them as they grinded against each other and made the most lewd noises, and they only broke apart when the banister pressing into Sasuke's tailbone got too painful and he forced them to stop and continue towards the sanctuary of the apartment.

Naruto didn't even see what colour the walls were when they finally got over the threshold, because Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the door that had closed behind them, biting harshly at Naruto's lips in a demand to grant him immediate access to the hot recesses of the blond's mouth. Naruto yielded without complaint and groaned hotly when he was assaulted with Sasuke's slick, talented tongue once more, his body quivering under the sensation of Sasuke pressed flush against him and thrusting their hips against each other in a bid to get some sort of friction.

Sasuke decided that they were wearing too much (and Naruto concurred completely with that decision), and the Uchiha paused in fucking Naruto's mouth with his tongue to pull back and tug his t-shirt over his head, revealing a lean, pale torso that glowed in the moonlight streaming through the large glass windows. Naruto was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt and cursing Kiba for picking out such a troublesome garment, but when so much Uchiha flesh was put on display for him he completely forgot how his fingers worked and Sasuke had to finish the job for him. The slightly taller man pushed the white cotton over tanned shoulders and let it fall to the floor, allowing himself a brief appraisal of the bronzed beauty in front of him before Naruto grabbed him and brought their naked skin together as they shared another mind-searing kiss.

"Want you," Naruto mumbled desperately between kissing and grinding. His hair was sticking to his face as the heat began to rise and he could feel Sasuke's fingers slipping as they scrabbled for purchase on his slick skin whilst they explored his torso.

Sasuke didn't reply. His palmed Naruto's stiff nipples roughly and leaned in to lick and bite at the trembling column of Naruto's throat, dragging his tongue across the skin and relishing in the vibrations that coursed through the muscles as Naruto groaned loudly. He began to mark a hickey-stained trail from Naruto's neck down his chest, teeth closing gently over one nipple to tug at it and bring it to full erectness before moving over to other one to repeat the process. His hands coasted lower and lower, tracing toned lines and memorizing each swell of Naruto's rib cage and dip of muscle, scooting around to the back to feel the powerful dorsal muscles clenching and stretching as Naruto began his own exploration of Sasuke's body. Tanned hands were caressing the Uchiha's shoulders, massaging and squeezing as Naruto cried out under Sasuke's ministrations.

Sasuke's hands reached Naruto's waistband and he sank to his knees, pausing to dip his tongue into Naruto's belly button as though it were filled with golden honey, before his fingers found purchase on the zipper of the blond's pants and the sound of the metal being zipped open cut through the gasps filling the apartment. Naruto gave a high, keening noise of relief as Sasuke pushed his jeans down and released some of the tension on his straining dick which was fully recovered after their escapade on the dance floor. Sasuke leaned in close and mouthed the tense bulge with his lips, nudging it teasingly with his straight nose before hooking his fingers in the elastic of Naruto's boxers (which were indeed orange) and pulling them down over Naruto's slim thighs.

He wasted no time. As soon as Naruto's dick sprang free, Sasuke's lips were encasing it, sliding down the stiff length almost to the base. Naruto let out a shout of surprise which gave way to a breathless moan as the warmth of Sasuke's mouth surrounded his cock, that skilled tongue laving at the thick vein on the underside whilst Sasuke's incisors dragged gently over the top. Naruto's hips gave a jerky thrust forward without his consent but were restrained by Sasuke's hands as they pressed Naruto's pelvis into the door.

"_Fuck_," Naruto hissed, his fingers lacing into the soft midnight spikes of Sasuke's hair in a bid for something to grab. Sasuke's mouth was really, _really_ hot and even though Naruto had blown his load in public not half an hour previously, it was taking a lot of self control to stop himself soaking Sasuke's throat in cum right there against the door. Sasuke seemed to realise this as he released some of the tight vacuuming pressure from around Naruto's dick and began to instead lap tenderly at the tip, driving his tongue into the slit in the top and circling it around the swollen head as though it were a lollipop.

"Heh," the blond chuckled breathlessly, curling his fingers around the onyx strands of hair at his purchase, "Who would have thought the great Uchiha Sasuke was such a cock-sucking faggot?"

He yelped when Sasuke nibbled a little rougher than necessary on the sensitive flesh before the raven pulled back and sat on his haunches, still jerking Naruto off with one hand. "Watch what you say Uzumaki, or you'll have no cock left for this faggot to suck."

"Oh god, it's so weird to hear you talking like that but it's so _hot_," Naruto groaned. "You've got such a dirty mouth, Sasuke, I love it."

Sasuke stood up in one smooth graceful movement and crushed their bodies together again. "Shut up, idiot," he growled, and then they were kissing again, and it was so frenzied and distracting and gaspingly overwhelming that Naruto didn't even noticed when Sasuke picked him up, nor did he realised that he had wrapped his legs around Sasuke's legs and they were now moving. So it was a great shock to him when Sasuke suddenly dropped him on a soft bed and flicked on the night light.

Sasuke stood over him, shirtless and mesmerizing, looking down at Naruto who was sprawled on the bed with a look of surprising on his face and his dick hanging out. The corners of the pale man's mouth curled into a feral smile and he grabbed a fistful of the shocking yellow locks and yanked Naruto into a sitting position. He popped the button on his tight black jeans and looked at Naruto meaningfully.

Naruto was all too eager to comply, his tan fingers shakily fumbling with the zipper for a millisecond before yanking it down and delving his hand inside to pull out Sasuke's pulsing length. Blue eyes met onyx and Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's golden hair.

"Suck it," he demanded, relishing in the power he could exercise over Naruto, the boy who had always been such a free, untameable spirit. But here he was, housebroken and obeying Sasuke's every demand as he parted his pink lips and his tongue flicked out to graze the tip of Sasuke's twitching dick. Sasuke's fist tightened unbearably in the soft blonde hair and Naruto got the hint, forgoing his teasing to take half of the thick length into his hot mouth.

Sasuke's head dropped and he let out a low hiss as Naruto sucked on him, one hand dropping lower to play briefly with his balls before moving in teasing circles across his inner thigh. "Who's the cocksucker now, Naruto?" Sasuke growled with a grin, and Naruto smirked around the flesh in his mouth, responding with a particularly hard suck.

That did it, Sasuke was done waiting already. He wrenched Naruto's head back and stepped away from the bed, quickly peeling his tight jeans off and telling Naruto in no uncertain terms to do the same. Naruto had never moved so fast in his life and his jeans joined Sasuke's in a pile on the floor before the Uchiha nudged him into the middle of the bed and climbed over him, easily slipping between the rich brown legs.

"I know this sounds stupid, but are you sure about this?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke's pale hands gliding over his thighs, their skin contrasting beautifully.

Sasuke responded by leaning down and giving the blonde a languid, searing kiss that exorcised all of Naruto's doubts as soon as their lips touched. Naruto vaguely felt Sasuke shifting around as they kissed and then shivered involuntarily as he heard the lid on a bottle crack open.

"Of course I want this, you fucking idiot," Sasuke said, but his voice was as gentle and smooth as caressing silk and held no malice. His hand slid between them and Naruto hissed as the fingers coated with cool gel teased at his entrance before one slipped easily inside.

"Mmm, you've done this before," Sasuke said approvingly, nuzzling Naruto's neck and driving his finger in to the knuckle. The blonde shook beneath him and arched his back, driving his ass down more onto that intruding finger which began to curl and search as another one slid in to join it.

"Do you like being fingered, Naruto?" Sasuke growled, rocking himself forward to penetrate Naruto deeper with his fingers and revelling in the trembling moan it elicited from the blond beneath him. "Do you like it when I finger your ass and talk dirty to you?"

"_Sasuke_," Naruto gasped in a warning tone. His hands were clenching the sheets and his body was curling like a stretching cat's, writhing in feline pleasure as what was now three fingers drove in and out of his body. "_Get on with it!"_

Sasuke grinned and withdrew his fingers, which were still slick with lube. He rubbed the excess over his leaking erection, his breath coming in short gasps as he realised what was about to happen. He was, in his opinion, in the best position in the world, between Naruto's legs with those glittering sapphire eyes staring up at him expectantly. As he lined his dick up to Naruto's prepared hole, he arched over the slightly smaller man and claimed his mouth in a deal-sealing kiss, and then rocked his hips forward to slide into Naruto's tight, slick passage.

The room was alight with a concerto of the men's groans as their pelvises came together with a light smack. Sasuke dropped his head onto Naruto's shoulder, his fingers digging lightly into the pliable golden skin of Naruto's ass that he was currently buried within.

"Sasuke... move..." Naruto grunted, emphasizing his need with an awkward upward thrust that made his cock smack against their tensed stomachs. Sasuke bit down on the bronzed shoulder in front of him and complied, drawing out to the tip and then slamming forwards again and driving his dick in to the hilt. The racked scream that was ripped from Naruto's throat was like his own personal symphony and it raised the hairs on Sasuke's arms and the back of his neck. He wanted to hear that voice again.

"Scream for me again," he hissed in Naruto's ear, drawing his hips back and then thrusting forwards, proceeding to do it over and over again as it dragged out more and more of those incredible screams. Naruto's voice mingled with the sound of skin on skin and Sasuke's grunts of exertion, their cheeks pressed against each other in a tender gesture that greatly contradicted the way Sasuke demanded that Naruto scream louder and emphasized it with harsher thrusts, his balls smacking against Naruto's ass and his fingers carving grooves in the boy's ass cheeks. He was bent over Naruto like a death god, dark and greedy and craving more of the sounds that were bordering between pain and pleasure, and Naruto seemed more than happy to keep on giving them to him.

"Fuck!" Naruto hollered, his body jerking with the force of Sasuke's pumping thrusts, "Oh god, Sasuke! Fucking screw me!" The last word trailed off into another scream when Sasuke changed the angle slightly and his dick glanced over Naruto's prostate. Sasuke knew what he had done because this scream was higher-pitched and far louder than the previous ones, and he smirked darkly into Naruto's collarbone and repeated the action, making sure to keep that exact angle as he punished the sensitive gland with his cock again and again, drinking in the sounds of Naruto's ecstasy and feeling himself getting closer and closer to that elusive release that had been teasing at the back of his mind all evening.

He lasted until Naruto came. The blond gave one last ragged groan and surrendered at last, thick ribbons of white streaming from his untouched cock and splashing their stomachs. Unconsciously, he clamped down hard on Sasuke and that was what sent Sasuke over the edge, and the Uchiha made a strangled grunt as he coated Naruto's insides with his cum, thrusting wildly and erratically whilst his mind chanted over and over again that Naruto was his, all _his_.

His arms gave out then, and Naruto let out a winded gasp as Sasuke collapsed on top of him, quaking with adrenaline. They just lay there for a moment, unable to think. They just relished in the feel of their hot bodies in full contact, slotted perfectly together as though made for each other, as if cut from the same stencil.

When Naruto finally recovered the power of speech, he gave Sasuke a weak shove. "Bastard, get off. You're heavy."

Sasuke nipped at his throat in response before rolling off him, reaching tiredly for the box of tissues on the nightstand. They cleaned themselves up quietly, too exhausted for pillow talk now that they had finally got their initial tension out of their systems, before passing out on top of the duvet.

* * *

Sasuke should have been cold when he woke up, because he could hear his air conditioning unit going full blast, but was unbelievably warm. He cracked his eyes open and realised he was lying on his stomach. When he lifted his head, the source of the unexplained warmth was revealed when Naruto shifted on top of him and slid two fingers into Sasuke's ass.

"What are you doing, idiot?!" Sasuke hissed, but a golden hand clamped down on his mouth and then a soft pair of lips were grazing his ear as Naruto spoke.

"Shh, Sasuke," he purred, sounding so feline it was unnerving. "Did you really think I was going to let you have all the fun?"

Sasuke gave a rumbling growl into the gagging palm that was pressed over his lips, clenching his fists into the sheets as Naruto began to scissor his fingers in his ass. Sasuke had only bottomed for a few men before and had never enjoyed it, so you could understand his discomfort as Naruto's weight held his legs down and the two fingers continued to breach him over and over again.

Naruto seemed to notice this and began to make hooking motions with the intruding digits, searching. "You'll like it in a minute, Sasuke," he promised, sounding much gentler than before. Sasuke was about to wrench the blond's hand away and claim that he really doubted it, when he was proved completely wrong as the talented fingers expertly located his gland and stimulated it gently.

Naruto watched with awe as Sasuke's back arched gracefully and the pale man threw his head back, a look of surprise and overwhelming pleasure in his glazed eyes that had taken on a slightly crimson glow in the heat of lust. Sasuke had to be the most beautiful man he had ever met, and here Naruto was, giving Sasuke so much pleasure that he was actually _whimpering_ like a cat. It was an ego boost that Naruto was sure not even being made mayor would be able to beat, and it completely went to his already extremely erect cock.

"Ah shit, I can't take it," he gasped, pulling his fingers out of Sasuke and spitting in his hand, slicking the saliva over his dick before positioning himself over Sasuke's prone form. He took his hand away from Sasuke's mouth so that he could part the plush cheeks, and let his dick slide into the crevice teasingly.

"Idiot, do it now before I kill you," Sasuke hissed. He had grabbed a pillow and proceeded to bury his face in it, but Naruto could see that the tips of Sasuke's ears had a pink tinge to them. He grinned, glad to know that Sasuke was enjoying this even if he was embarrassed to admit it, and then complied with the Uchiha's order and let his dick penetrate the tight ring of muscles.

"Oh god," Sasuke groaned raggedly, clutching the pillow hard as he tried to relax. Naruto was sliding in a bit at a time, taking it slowly as he could sense that this was not something that Sasuke was used to. He trembled as he felt his inner passage slowly being spread by the pulsing flesh, and gasped when he felt Naruto's warm thighs pressed against the back of his own pale ones.

"Mmm, Sasuke, you feel amazing," Naruto murmured against the jet black hair, his hands coming up to trace the tensing muscles of Sasuke's back. "You're really tight, it feels incredible... Maybe I should put this in my interview, ne? Uchiha Sasuke has a tight, fuckable little ass and it's all mine."

"It won't be if you don't fucking _move, Naruto!_"Sasuke spat out, giving a vicious jerk back with his hips in a desperate attempt to regain some control of the situation. He felt Naruto give a start, and then swore he could _hear_ the smug little shit smiling.

"Such a demanding little uke," Naruto chuckled, planting his hands on the swell of Sasuke's pale ass and sliding out to the tip before easing in again. He smirked as the Uchiha let out a reluctant groan, the strong pale shoulders quivering with tension as Sasuke tried to understand the sensations surging through him. "I think you're enjoying this, Sasuke." To emphasise his point, he thrust again, and laughed out loud when Sasuke gave a muffled scream as his prostate was violently stimulated.

"You _are_, aren't you?" Naruto cackled, digging his fingers in a little and starting up and incredible rhythm, relishing in how fucking _tight_ Sasuke's ass felt as he thrust into it over and over again, his legs sliding against the inside of Sasuke's spread ones and their slick skin gliding seamlessly. "You're enjoying my cock in your ass, aren't you, Sasuke? Do you want me to keep fucking you?"

The warning squeeze on his dick let Naruto know he was pushing his luck and his gave a winded laugh. "I'll shut up then," he chuckled, arching over Sasuke and putting all his effort into making it feel good for both of them, listening to the noises Sasuke made and adjusting the angle of his thrusts accordingly until he was hitting Sasuke's prostate dead on again and again.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled into the pillow, and that was all the warning either of them had before Sasuke released into the sheets beneath him with an ear-splitting groan, Naruto following close behind with an equally loud moan.

"F-fuck!" The blonde whimpered, resting his forehead between Sasuke's shoulder blades as he tried to get his breath back. "You clamp down _really_ hard when you come, baby."

"Sh-shut up," Sasuke responded.

* * *

In an apartment on the other side of Konoha, Kiba's loud snoring ceased as he was rudely jerked awake by the loud vibrating of his phone on the night stand. Hinata mumbled softly and turned over in her sleep, wiggling a little until she was comfortable, spooned up against Kiba's chest.

He smiled and smoothed her glossy locks, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before reaching over and grabbing the still vibrating device. He winced when the bright light of the screen blinded him for a moment.

He pressed a few buttons and saw that he had received a message from Naruto. Wondering what the hell the blond idiot could want at two in the morning when Kiba was trying to get some beauty sleep (because Kiba _was_ beautiful, hell yeah!), he clicked another button and opened the message.

He snorted with laughter and nearly dropped the phone on Hinata. "The jammy little shit!"

_**He banged me. Then I banged him right back. His ass is mine. Naruto is king of Uchiha Sasuke's butt, believe it!**_

**-END-**

_**

* * *

**_

_I can totally see Naruto sending a text like that XD_

_Well, did you enjoy it?? I hope so!! Please please, if you fave, leave a review! My last oneshot has SO many faves but hardly any reviews, and this makes me very sad face :( Reviews make Fifi happy face, so please leave a few words, it means the world to authors :)_

_There may be a follow up fic to this, a KakaSaku, for **Edward Cullen's Sweetheart**. But it may not be a follow up at all, and be a stand alone one shot in a separate AU. Either way, I will be writing a KakaSaku next, so keep a look out for that! :D_

_Ja ne!  
_


End file.
